


Gay Cress is mine

by FlameHaraku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameHaraku/pseuds/FlameHaraku
Summary: Eat it SolariI apologize for anyone coming across this fic this is an inside joke
Relationships: Corn | Cress/OC
Kudos: 1





	Gay Cress is mine

"omg sam I luv u so much," Cress said as he gave me an apple.

"i luv you too Cress, together we can destroy Solari and their friends all whom try to tear us apart. I'd kill someone for you <3" I said while morphing into a god

"same ur so amazing xoxo"


End file.
